


Sing To Me

by PotterPerson (Nikkilynnc100302)



Series: Fluff Starters [11]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:57:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikkilynnc100302/pseuds/PotterPerson
Summary: Prompt:"But I want to hear you sing."
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Fluff Starters [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407967
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	Sing To Me

Draco was unpacking. He had just brought all of his boxes to Harry's house the night before and now, while Harry was at work, he was going to unpack them. He let the music he had compiled for listening to while unpacking play through Harry's speakers. He sang along as he unpacked boxes in the kitchen, unaware of the floo going off in the living room. 

Harry had been sent home from work early because he couldn't stop thinking about Draco moving in and had almost broken his arm chasing a perp. He was surprised to the scene he found when he came home, however. 

Draco was spinning around the kitchen in a one of Harry's Weasley sweaters and a pair of boxers, unpacking a box that day on the counter. Harry his just behind the door listening to him sing along.

I've been seeing angels in my living room  
That have walked the sun and have slept on the moon  
Covered in the fragrance of their own perfume

Unfortunately, Draco turned to see Harry in the doorway and stopped. 

"When did you get home?" Draco asked, walking towards him with a blush high on his cheeks. 

"Just a moment ago. I didn't know you could sing like that." Harry answered, resting his hands on Draco's waist. 

"Like what?" Draco's eyebrows crinkled curiously. 

"Like an angel." Harry answered. He leaned down and his mouth met Draco's. 

"I'm not that good." Draco said when they pulled apart. 

"Yes you are. Sing some more." Harry prompted. 

"No, we need to get this stuff unpacked." Draco protested, the blush having never left his cheeks. 

"But I want to hear you sing." Harry begged. 

"Fine. But only if you do too and we start unpacking these damn boxes." Draco grinned. 

"Deal." 

So they danced around their house all day, unpacking and singing at the top of their lungs. Harry continued to beg Draco to sing for him randomly throughout their lives but Draco never got tired of it because he was singing for Harry and he would do anything for Harry.


End file.
